Life
by ChrisandTris
Summary: What if Tris was perfectly normal and people with only 1 personality were extremely rare? This book embarks on Tris's life and everything from the first time visiting Abnegation through countless games of truth or dare and initiation to Four and Tris getting married and having kids some years later. This book tells the story of Tris Prior and Tobias Eaton and their lives never told


Chapter 1: Daily Life

Tris POV

I wake to the alarm going off. I get up and dress into some comfortable Dauntless clothes. Time for school. I go wake Christina in the other room and we walk down to the Pit to meet Will and Four. I give Tobias a quick peck on the lips. After breakfast we arrange plans for after school. We have different schedules as we work part time jobs. We gather our things and jog to the train. We make it just in time to change into the school uniform.

Our school is strict and forbids us to wear our faction clothes. It believes in equality and variation of personality. However, it is compulsory for us to wear or have something with us at all times to signify which faction we are from. For example a blue hankie barely visible or a blue phone case.

We get through the day. Though our school is strictly against the grouping of the personalities: smart, kind, honest, selfless and brave, it still has special classes for us to choose to suit the faction. However, there is only 1 specialist class for each faction. Not all the people from one particular faction may be good at or even enjoy the elective. That's why you are allowed to choose it. We have 10 periods a day. Each period is 40 minutes long.

When we are let out of school, me and Chris rush back to Dauntless. We have work to do and money (points) to earn. I rush off to the bar/coffee place while Chris runs off to go get changed and help out with the infirmary. She also works in the fashion shops on the weekend while I help out Four with leader duties. Apparently Eric says, I could be a future Dauntless leader. Will works with the food side of things. Every day he goes and finds the food the cook needs for the cafeteria food. And on weekends everybody goes to the market. He bakes excellent Dauntless cake. Four is the intelligence in Dauntless leadership and knows how to work anything that requires a circuit board. My dumbass brother, Uri, works in the surveillance room alongside my not so dumb brother, Ezi ( Zeke).

The bar is usually a quiet place in the afternoons on school days. Although there's enough people to remain occupied. Dauntless busy is like 100 people ordering drinks at the same time. Even in Dauntless it's unlikely to find such a quiet place. Parents are required to pick children up or at least sign the register until the kid is 17. So it not exactly that busy. People also like to go out and socialise. Maybe climb the old Ferris Wheel or jump off a building suicidally or maybe being perfectly normal and playing a game of Capture the Flag while scaling a building. Maybe facing their fears in the flesh or having a snooze. Dare is a Dauntless favourite. People do all sorts of things in the afternoons. Marlene and Lynn like to organise activities for the kids. So they don't murder themselves before they choose. Sometimes they even design activities for kids from the other factions.

My boss gives me a half hour break warning me that if I stay longer I'll be moved to the coffee area for a while. My boss has got to be the ONLY punctual Dauntless in the compound. Part of being Dauntless apart from bravery and all that is being late. Being late is in our nature. Besides he knows I like the bustle of the bar. Being in the quiet is like a punishment.

I use my time to go and find Tori. The group of us (Will, Four, Uri, Ezi, Chris and me) have a custom of visiting Tori whenever we're available. I get to the tattoo parlour to find that Four and Uri have already arrived. I say hi then settle down to practice drawing. I love that place. I practically grew up there.

I stay there for half my break time then go and visit Chris in the infirmary. Turns she got back from visiting Tori 30 minutes ago. I ask her to show me the people. She knows I take interest in everything happening there. Chris has suffered through endless pictures and in the flesh forms of all sorts of disgusting things and cases. Also some putrid smells.

When my time is up I head back towards the bar and once again get lost in the madness. Several hours later, my boss gives me a 2 hour break to go get ready for another 3 hours of work. I head towards the training room to meet Tobias and my brothers and the second I enter I'm pulled into a tight hug by Ezi Uri piles on. Once Ezi lets go, Uri gives me a proper hug. The Tobi comes forward and my siblings leave the room saying they'll get us a table.

I give Tobi a hug and start kissing him hard. We start making out. I spend about on average an hour a day making out with him. I love him sooooooooo much.

We go to dinner and afterwards I spend time getting Chris to make me up. Chris always hangs around me when I do my night shifts. I switch. I do night shifts every other week. I'm supposed to look attractive but not too slutty. Pretty Dauntless women aren't hard to find so most people just marvel over the beauty and don't actually want to fuck them or anything. After she's done with me we settle down to discuss our day. By the time I'm done my nightshift its usually about midnight. Even so Tobi always stays waiting for me. I normally do my schoolwork at the work. Since I'm used to going to bed at 12:30 or 1:00. I usually stay up watching a movie until my nightshift bedtime. Even if I'm not on nightshift. When I'm not on nightshift I'm on morning shift. I get up about 6 and start work 7 until 8:30 which gives me enough time to do my school things. I work and work. I start to drift off and Chris gets me some cake. I wake up and continue working.

It's midnight. I walk home with Chris and I say hi to Tobi while Chris collects her things for a shower. I talk to Tobi about the night while Chris takes her shower. When it's my turn for the shower, Will comes knocking and Chris lets him in. They chat while I take a shower. They're planning on moving into an apartment of their own soon. I come out and we talk for a while. I tell them about Zig, my co-boss a much nicer person than my actual boss. Zig is ridiculous. He can act drunk SO easily. Even so he takes AGES to actually get drunk. I go find Uri and we talk in my room until we fall asleep.


End file.
